Hope
by Jazmingirl
Summary: I just watch White Collar s season finale and this came to my mind Neal s tought Neal/Peter/El friendship


Title: Hope

**Author notes **

**This is my first White Collar fic please have patience with me English isn´t my mother tongue but I try.**

**I write gen and slash but this one is Neal/Kate **

**I just watch WC season 1 finale and this came out**

_Neal´s POV _

_Where am I? I don´t remember, I can´t think, my mind is fuzzy, nothing makes sense Was I leaving? _

_I remeber a plane...and Peter and I was talking to him, and I was crying Why was I crying? Where´s Peter? I can´t remeber, everything is grey, fire, I remeber God my head hurts, I´m trying to think, I could always think, but my head hurts so much, I remeber fire and a plane, why was near a plane? Why Peter was with me? Is Peter fine? Damn it, I don´t like to not know._

_Fire...Kate, I saw Kate and fire_

_Somebody is talking to me, somebody is hugging me, I feel safe, two persons are hugging me, it smells like flowers, El, El is here and she´s hugging me, Why´s she hugging me? Peter is here too, he´s hugging me and I remember Peter and Kate and fire but I can´t think clearly, what´s wrong with me? I hear sirens and Peter walks away and starts yelling and I know isn´t good because Peter is really angry. Did I do something wrong? _

_El is rocking me, why? She´s crying, what´s wrong with her? Did something happen?_

_Kate...and fire...I saw Kate, she was smiling me, but Why? Where´s she? God my head hurts badly, I´m cold, I´m so cold, my hands are shaking and then El is covering me with a blanket, I know is El because Didn´t I tell you that she smells like flowers, she always smells like flowers, is nice, so nice like a garden full of amazing flowers, Kate always smell like strawberry's and I love Kate and Kate and I were going to be happy, Kate was going to be my wife, like El was Peter´s because Kate loved me and I remember Kate and fire and Where´s Kate? _

_I close my eyes because my head really hurts and I remember I saw Kate and she was waiting for me, and we were going to be happy and we were leaving but Peter came and I couldn´t leave Peter, because Peter was my friend, but I love Kate and I was stock because I care about Peter, and I love Kate and I don´t want to leave because I like my life here June, June is great with me, I like June, she cares about me, she takes good care of me, and I care about Moz, because he´s my friend, and takes good care of me too, and I like working with Peter, Jones and even Cruz, Jones is a nice guy and I like to make Cruz angry and even Hughes likes me they´re good to me._

_And Peter and El they´re family, but I love Kate so I´m going with her, but I can´t and then there´s fire an explotion, and Kate was there, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO Kate isn´t dead, no, I want to go to see her but Peter is there and he doesn´t let me go to her Why? I wanna go but I can´t move and I´m crying and I don´t understand, I don´t understand she´s gone, Kate is dead? My knees buckle and Peter catches me, and he hugs me, I feel safe in his arms, because he´s family, but Kate is gone, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO and I hear Peter telling me that everything is gonna be OK is he kidding me? Maybe I´m dreaming, but it feels so real, and my head hurts, and I can hear Peter calling El telling her to come but he never __lets me go, and then he´s talking to me, telling me to hung on, I touch my head and blood soaked my hand, I´m bleeding and Kate´s dead and then is back to El and I hear...far away someone telling someone something about a cut and stitches and concussion and El is back I smell roses and jasmines and I´m in peace but suddenly I see fire and I try to get close and to get away and someone is telling someone something about sedation but another person says not because some concussion I don´t understand but El´s hugging me and she´s speaking to me I try but I can hear her and then she grabs my hand and I feel safe and i go to sleep because I´m really, really tired I can´t keep my eyes open and someone I think Peter is telling me to not fall asleep but I can´t, because I´m pretty sure my heart just got shattered, because I think that Kate is dead._

_I welcomed the darkness, because if Kate´s gone darkness is all I want._

_I wake up three days later and I know El is here violets and Lilas and I love that smell and Peter is too, he´s holding my hand and they´re looking at me with haunted eyes pity eyes, and I know is real, she´s gone, and my world and my dream and my heart and soul vanished along._

_Now all I got a shadows and pain, and I don´t know if I can reborn after this, then Peter´s hand becomes El´s hand, June´s hand, Mozzie´s hand, Jones´s hand and even Cruz´s hands telling me that they´re there with me fighting the shadows, and I manage to smile at that, because I realise that I´m not alone, I close my eyes and fall asleep with the same smile on my face, because now I have hope, and that´s always a great thing to have. _

The End

Author notes 2

So what do you think?

Should I write another one?

Please make my day and review


End file.
